The invention relates to audio/video electronic appliances that comprise a casing provided with an element, such as a front plate, that is removably mounted on the casing.
The invention applies more particularly to car radios, in which the casing is permanently incorporated in the dashboard of the motor vehicle, with a removable anti-theft front plate that includes in particular various control buttons, displays, etc. The front plate may also serve to uncover a slot for inserting a compact disk (CD).
Nevertheless, although the application to car radios is particularly advantageous, the invention is not limited thereto and it will be understood that the invention can be applied to numerous other types of electronic appliance.